Fun on the Farm
by DanielTravel
Summary: When he's at the Doctor's, John remembers the last touch a man gave him.


Fun on the Farm

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, as much as I would like to.  
Contains the pairings of Aaron Livesy and John Barton, and include Nikhil.

ENJOY.

It had been many long years since Nikhil Sharma had gotten out of the sweets making business, and finally got the job he'd always wanted, being a fully fledged Doctor. He'd set up his own practice in the village of Emmerdale and his life seemed to working out for a change. His receptionist then walked into his office.

"Your next appointment is here." She said, and turned and left. Nikhil nodded and put his laptop lid down, he got up and walked over to his filing cabinet and grabbed out a diary. Nikhil opened it up to the correct date and time, 'Barton, John.'

Nikhil shut the diary and walked out of his office, scanning the room until his eyes locked with that of his next patient. "John," he said looking over at the farmer, who was reading a newspaper. John looked up at Nikhil, and smiling, put the paper down and followed him into the consult room.

"So John what can I do for you?" Nikhil asked, sitting at the desk, and John sat in one of the chairs in front of him.

"Well, I was just wondering if I could have a check up. I would've come in earlier but it's just been one of those weeks at the farm, so this was the only day that I had free... plus I have something to ask you that I don't feel like asking any other doctor." John said, taking a large breath in and looked at Nikhil.

"John, it's perfectly fine. What else do you want to know?" Nikhil asked getting out his scope.

"When I was cleaning out the cows this morning with our Adam, I got completely covered in shit, so I popped in to get cleaned up, and I was in the shower, and um... well when I was um..." John stuttered, too embarrassed to say the words.

"John, whatever you say in this room is completely confidential," Nikhil said trying to reassure handsome farmer.

"Okay," John took a deep breath and then spoke.

"When I was washing around my dick and balls, I saw a rash on my inner thigh and even on the ball sac, and well, it really freaked me out so I was wondering if you could take a look?" John asked, but he looked down at his feet when he said it. Nikhil's dick swelled at the thought of John naked in the shower, washing his probably huge cock. He smiled and got up.

"I can do that, but first, let's start off your check up, so if you could remove your overalls and then take your t-shirt off please." Nikhil said, and he put the scope around his neck. John hesitated, he was a little embarrassed about taking his top off, even though he didn't need to be. His body was in great shape, especially now that he, his son Adam and friend Aaron Livesy had begun lifting weights to gain a bit of extra muscle.

John nodded and got up. He unbuttoned his green overalls and then pulled his black t-shirt over his head, and all Nikhil did was stare. As John pulled the t-shirt over his head, it revealed John's underarm hair. Nikhil was always attracted to underarm hair, he didn't know why, but he was.

Chest hair was another thing that Nikhil got hard from and luckily for Nikhil, John had quite a bit of chest hair, quite a bit of it too, and it seemed to go well with his perfectly formed abs. He also had a gorgeous trail of hair leading from his belly button down and underneath his trousers. Nikhil wanted to know what was underneath, and soon would be getting the opportunity.

Nikhil's mouth watered at the idea of seeing John's dick, and John noticed that Nikhil was looking at his body and cock area.

He remembers that not so long ago someone looked at him like that... it was Aaron.

_Start Flashback._

John came out of the shower. He'd just finished his jobs for the day and he'd fancied a nice relaxing time under the hot, steamy water. He had a clean towel wrapped around his waist, covering his lower regions, when he strolled downstairs into the lounge, about to walk into the kitchen to grab a beer form the fridge. Aaron was in the lounge, flicking through the channels on the box.

"Where's Adam?" John asked, looking down at Aaron.

"He's gone to Scarlett's, he's gonna be staying the night." Aaron said, getting up and turning the television down.

"Oh, well why are you still here?" asked John, a little confused as to why his son's best friend had stuck around.

"Well, you know you said that we should move on from the weight lifting. I was just wondering if you could show me that new exercise technique that you were talking about." Aaron said, as he looked up and down the farmer's hot body. John looked as the teens eyes wondered over his groin.

"Okay, well, let me just get changed and..." John was cut off.

"Can't you just show me now? I've been waiting ages." Aaron said, continuing to drool over John.

"Alright, fine, but you can't do it in your jeans, and that shirt you're wearing won't stretch far enough, so you'll have to take all that off," John said. Aaron's dick grew hard at the thought of being almost naked and up-close to his best friend's hot father.

Aaron slowly unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt, when he started to shake. "Could this really happen?" Aaron thought. He could feel John's dripping wet chest making the back of his shirt damp. Aaron took a deep breath, and then continued to undo the shirt.

All John could see was the top of the teen's hairless back, and he could smell Aaron's scent. For some reason, he liked the feeling of having a warm body pressed up against his own, and John didn't mind that it was coming from a guy, he was an open minded man, and he didn't mind that the body pressing up against his was Aaron.

Aaron finally had unbuttoned the whole shirt. He leaned forward slightly to pull it from his back. John stared at Aaron's back, all their working out had paid off because his back was very muscular. Aaron then went to turn around and face the attractive farmer but John stopped him.

"Umm, Aaron, there's two parts to this exercise so just stand where you are," John said.

But John was lying, there weren't two parts to the exercise, there was one, John just wanted to give young Aaron a massage.

John stretched out his hand and put them to Aaron's soft but firm shoulders. So now John had both of his hands on the teen's shoulders. Aaron let his eyes roll into the back of his head, and he let a slow and steady breath out, then he began to speak.

"What are you doing?" Aaron said in a very seductive voice.

"I'm doing the first part of the exercise," John said. He could tell Aaron's voice was uneasy. Aaron could feel John's hot breath on his neck. He let out a small and quiet moan. John heard it, and his cock grew a bit. John then started to massage the teen's shoulders, his sweaty palms going over the surface skin like water on lino. Aaron let out small moans, and John thought that Aaron was out of it. He continued to massage the shoulders, he then moved to the small of Aaron's back.

His hands were right in between Aaron's shoulder blades. He put more pressure on the teen's back, knowing Aaron would be very stiff from being underneath those cars all the time. Then John then moved his hands to Aaron's hips. John moved a bit and his growing dick went dead straight and hit Aaron's jean covered ass. Aaron's breath hitched again.

Aaron's pants were very tight, his dick was straining to be released and he was enjoying having John pressed up against him.

Aaron wanted to turn around and kiss the farmer senseless. John moved again and his now rock hard cock moved and created a little friction to Aaron's still covered behind. Aaron couldn't help it, he groaned like a mad man, and he let out his feelings.

"Please, more!" He panted. John moaned loudly and began rocking his hips into Aaron's arse, his hard dick now leaking and trying to push its way out of the towel. Aaron closed his eyes and pushed himself back to meet with John's frantic thrusts.

"Touch me, please John touch me." Aaron was pleading. John didn't know why, but he responded. John moved his hands to Aaron's front and felt his athletic abs and his belly button. Then he felt the hair and John's hands traced down the path of hair until it reached the top of Aaron's jeans and boxers.

John moved his hand right over and on top of Aaron's aching bulge.

The bulge was fucking massive and Aaron's jeans were straining on his throbbing member.

John grasped the bulge and closed his eyes. His own breath hitched at the feeling of someone else's cock and John didn't know why but he began to jerk the teen off through his jeans. It was hard because there was restriction. Aaron panted loudly and leaned his head back so he was resting on John's shoulder. John jerked him faster, but they weren't getting anywhere.

"Aaron" John panted, as his lust filled the room.

"Yeah?" Aaron asked while sucking in more air.

"I have to undo your jeans so I can toss you off better. Are you sure you want to do this?" John asked, hoping for a yes.

Aaron responded immediately. "Off course I do, I have been waiting ages for this... all the time I've been hanging around with Adam. I can't believe you never noticed how I was looking at you." Aaron was smiling, he grabbed the older man's hand and returned it to his bulge.

John nodded and undid the buckle on the teen's jeans. John then pulled down the zipper, and pulled down the jeans as well. Aaron's cock was now very visible through his dark boxers, and there was a slight wet patch starting to form around the boxers as well, due to Aaron leaking with excitement.

John returned his hand to the throbbing cock.

John could now grasp it, his fingers went all the way around Aaron's massive tool, and Aaron cried out.

"Please, can you really touch it?" Aaron moaned, and without waiting for a response, he moved his hand down quickly, and tore his boxers off, stepping out of them when they dropped to the floor. John looked on in fascination. For someone still in his teens, Aaron's dick was huge, it was surrounded by dark pubic hair, and Aaron had precum leaking out of his cock head.

John's eyes went wide and his mouth filled with saliva when he took in the full glory of Aaron's dick.

John calmed himself down, gave himself a quick tug through his towel, then closed his eyes and grabbed onto Aaron's cock for the second time. Only this time it wasn't through material, it was just his manly, farmer hand on the gorgeous looking dick.

This wasn't the first time John had touched another guys cock however.

The first time was when he caught both Adam and Andy in one of the barns, wanking each other off.

Adam had unzipped his dad's work trousers, pulled out the boner he found there and begun sucking on the beautiful, older man's cock. And while his son gave him fantastic head, John had leaned down and starting jerking Andy off. Now, John and Adam would regularly meet in the barns, when Moira and the kids were asleep, to trade father and son blowjobs, and John and Andy would have a weekly fuck on the dining table when the others were out.

John was suddenly pulled back to reality. Aaron was practically screaming John's name, he was so fucking close. John hadn't realised but he had been wanking Aaron's precum oozing dick that whole time, and he was now going at a really fast pace.

"Harder, fucking hell John wank me faster... oh fuck that feels good." Aaron moaned.

Aaron turned his head and looked at John, their eyes met for a couple of seconds until they both pounced and kissed. It was a rough and passionate snog. John parted his lips as Aaron dove his wild tongue deep into the older man's gorgeous mouth.

John just moaned and wanked Aaron harder, loving the feeling of having a nice teenage cock in his hands. Aaron then moved his hand back and grasped onto John's towel. He pulled and the towel gave way. John's throbbing cock was released, it flung straight into Aaron's butt crack and smeared his hole with the older man's precum.

John moved slightly and the head of his cock went straight into Aaron's obviously non-virginal hole. This sent Aaron over the edge and he screamed out in ecstasy. "Oh shit, John... I'm cumming!" Aaron panted, and he shot his load all over the floor and all over John's hand.

After he had finished cumming, Aaron lifted John's hand to his mouth and began sucking on his own juice before he leaned back towards John and shared it with the older man, making their tongues intertwine with each other. John sucked on Aaron's tongue, relishing in the taste of a young teen's spunk.

When they finished kissing, Aaron realised that John was still hard and bent himself over the back of the sofa, begging.

"Please John... fuck me!"

John didn't need to be asked twice, and quickly inserted his throbbing dick into Aaron's quivering hole.

Within seconds, John was furiously pounding away at Aaron's arse, loving the feeling of the teenager's tight cavern wrapped around his dick, which was still leaking precum, filling Aaron's insides. John grabbed Aaron by his shaven head and pulled him backwards into another passionate snog.

"Fuck Aaron... I'm gonna cum..."

"Yes John, do it... shoot your load inside me!"

With that in mind, John grabbed hold of Aaron's hips and fucked his arse as hard and as fast as he could. Aaron loved the feeling of the farmer's dick inside him, and pushed his ass back as he rode the pole harder. It was at that point that John had his orgasm ripped from him.

He shot load after load into Aaron's tight ass until he had nothing left to give.

Completely spent, both John and Aaron fell to the floor covered in sweat and smeared with cum. They softly kissed each other until Aaron spoke, "God, I've waited a long time for that, it was fucking fantastic," to which John replied, "Yeah it was, and next time we have to 'exercise,' I am so shagging your tight hole again... don't forget, your ass belongs to me now." John smirked.

They both leaned in for another kiss when suddenly a voice outside stopped both men.

"Holly, just hurry up." Moira shouted. Aaron and John looked at each other.

"Take your clothes, go into my room and climb out the window. I'll speak to you tomorrow." John said, gave Aaron a quick peck on the lips and hurried to put his towel back on, as Aaron rushed up the stairs. He quickly picked up his beer as Holly walked in, grabbed her bag for college, shot him a wave and then left again. Thank god she hadn't stayed too long, or she might have spotted the sweat all over the floor, and John's chest full of both his and Aaron's cum.

_End Flashback._

"John, are you ok?" Nikhil asked him. John was brought back to reality when he felt a hand rubbing his bulging trousers.

"Seems like you have a little problem going on down there John, and as your doctor, I must take care of it for you." Nikhil said, as he pulled out his patient's raging hard erection, and descended his mouth onto it. "Great, here we go again!" John thought.


End file.
